This invention relates to piece-stacking game devices and more particularly to those of the type designed to utilize magnetic forces in stacking game pieces one on another.
According to the present invention, there is provided a piece-stacking game device which is characterized in that it comprises: a plurality of game pieces each having opposite magnetic poles formed at the opposite ends thereof; and a piece holder frame of nonmagnetic material formed with a piece guide structure along which the game pieces are to be stacked endwise one an another in a single row of variable length with two adjacent game pieces held in direct contact with or spaced apart from each other under magnetic attraction or repulsion acting between the opposed magnetic poles, respectively, of the two game pieces, the piece guide structure being so arranged that variation in length of the row of game pieces is externally readily perceptible. In use of the game device of the present invention, the game pieces are arranged by hand one by one in a row along the piece guide formed on the piece holder frame and, since any two adjacent guide pieces are held in direct contact with or spaced apart from each other under magnetic attraction or repulsion acting therebetween, the length of the row of game pieces is indefinite and variable even with the fixed number of game pieces arranged. Such indeterminacy of row length forms the basis of particular interest found in playing the game device. It is to be understood that the game pieces are all of the same make and symmetrical in appearance in relation to their midsection.
The foregoing and other objects and features of this invention will become more apparent by reference to the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.